Big Time Phantom
by Ink Spotz
Summary: James was once the pretty boy and now he hides in the shadows, fearing that others won't like him now that his face is ruined. James lives in the concert hall and helps Lucy rise to fame. He still loves her, but Kendall steals her from him. He is tired of being burned. He is ready to change this. But what if it destroys the world he always wanted? Based on The Phantom of the Opera


Chapter 1

He watched her from the shadows of the concert hall. Every melody she sang seemed to take a hold of him and touch his heart. He couldn't get her off his mind. She was beautiful to look at and beautiful to hear. He wanted the ability to love her.

He remembered the first time that he saw her at her audition. He had thought that she was an angel that had fallen from the Heavens. She was nervous about her audition he could tell. He could see the worry etched on her pretty face, causing her twinkling hazel eyes to shine with fear. Her audition had been less than impressive. He knew that she could be amazing with the proper vocal instruction and immediately had decided to take her under his care. He would make her a success.

He had taught her for months. He would leave notes in her room and she would meet him somewhere in the shadows of the concert hall. He would never reveal his presence to her because he couldn't let her see him. It would just frighten her. So he taught her through the shadows, singing with her until her voice was pitch perfect.

When she went back to reaudition, they were clearly impressed. They immediately put her in the starring role of their upcoming production. This was the same production that he was now watching. As she belted her heart out, she looked out over the huge crowd. He could feel her eyes searching the darkness. For one second they landed in his direction, but he knew that she couldn't see him.

After her song came to a close, the crowd roared with a deafening applause. A rosy red blush came to her cheeks and he applauding for her too. He would have to sneak backstage and leave a rose for her in her dressing room so she knew how brilliant she was.

He snuck down from his position, slinking through dark, hidden passages. He stopped behind a panel in the lobby and pulled a board aside. He stuck his black gloved hand out and grasped a rose from a bouquet that was resting on a perch in the lobby. He pulled the rose inside and put the board back in place.

He continued to walk through the secret passageways until he reached the back stage area. He walked through the rafters and looked down at the people backstage. He immediately noticed her among them and a smile spread across his face. She was walking around with her best friend and the two of them were talking. He quickly made his way along the rafters and soon made it outside her room. He managed to pry the door open and relock it behind him. He walked over to her vanity and left the rose lying there. She would love it once she saw it. He jerked his head up once he heard the doorknob wiggling and made his way toward the elongated mirror on her wall. He pried it away from the wall with his hands to reveal a secret passageway. He went into it and then closed the mirror behind it.

He watched as she walked into the room and shut the door behind her. She sighed with relief and walked over to her vainity, yanking the pins free of her coal black locks. She noticed the rose on her vainity and picked it up, looking at it with awe. She whipped her head around, wondering how the rose got into the room when she realized exactly who had left it.

"Thank you angel of music," she said in a soft whisper.

Suddenly a knock came at her dressing room door. She walked over to it and pulled it open. The person that stood on the other side of the door made a sickening feeling worm its way into his stomach.

"Kendall," she said with a smile spreading across her face.

He smiled brightly. His emerald green eyes were sparkling with pleasure. He held out a bouquet of roses in front of him and said, "For you, my beautiful Lucy."

"Thank you," she said, blushing as she took the bouquet from his hands.

She walked away from him for a second to put the bouquet next to her solitary rose on the vainity. In the meantime, Kendall entered her dressing room and shut the door behind him.

"You were amazing tonight," he said.

"Thank you," she said. "Never thought I'd be good at broadway."

"I always knew you would be," said Kendall.

He watched Kendall with hatred burning in his eyes. She was his angel. He had made her who she was.

Kendall closed the distance between him and Lucy. He reached up to her hair and ran one of his hands through her locks. She locked eyes with him and they kissed.

He had to turn away, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. All of the pain that he had endured these last two years came roaring back at him with a sudden and fresh fierceness.

He remembered the fire that had brought down the stage that night two years ago. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan had all taken off on him. He got left behind, the side of his face getting singed by fire. He had managed to run away to safety. The fire got contained eventually, but he was considered dead since his body was never found among the ashy remains of the stage. He remembered seeing his reflection in a mirror after and jumping back at it in horror. He remembered grabbing a mask that covered the burned half of his face in the prop room. He knew that he couldn't reveal his existance in this condition. Nobody would want the pretty boy if he looked like this. It was better if he was assumed dead. Though James's heart ached for Lucy after the accident, he always hoped that he would cross paths with her again. That's why when he saw her at the auditions, he knew this was his chance to be with her again. Yet he always had this hesitation that she would reject him. Then Kendall had started to date her. Kendall always stole his girls.

Well not anymore.

James adjusted the mask on his face and disappeared into the darkness of the passage, knowing that it was time for him to take matters into his own hands.

* * *

**AN: I hope you all enjoy it and want more. Please leave reviews if you would like to see this story continue. Thanks! :D**


End file.
